Resurrection
by InfiniteWaves
Summary: "Welcome back to the pack."
1. Prologue

**IT** was late at around 12 when Scott and Stiles were cruising down the street after a Star Wars marathon at Lydia's.

" Ok, if I had known that you kept making Star Wars references I would've laughed!"

Scott defended himself.

"But that's the thing! You didn't see them till today and that was because Kira said she loves them."

"No! I just wanted to watch them because- the new movie is coming out?"

As they stopped at a deserted intersection for a red light, Stiles turned to him with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah okaay, we've been lying for three years and you still haven't gotten any better."

Scott grinned and comfortable silence fell over them. They hadn't said anything because they didn't want to jinx it, but for the past six months they didn't have to deal with any Kanimas, Nogitsunes, or whatever the hell Beacon Hills had to throw at them. The only thing they've had to worry about was being normal. They had the chance to catch up on their work and actually participate in lacrosse.

A few minutes had passed since they stopped at the lights. Stiles drummed on the steering wheel as Scott bounced his foot.

Stiles was getting more skittish before bursting out," How long is this red light?!"

The lights seem to have heard Stiles as they flashed green. Stiles dropped his foot on the pedal and zoomed off. They hadn't made it very far when a figure stepped out in front of Roscoe. He slammed on the brakes and stopped right in front of them as lights blinded the person. Due to the curly brown hair, the pair realized they nearly ran over a girl, but her hands covered her face. She lowered her hands and both of the boys lost their breath while their eyes bulged out of their sockets.

Scoot could hear his and Stiles' hearts pounding while he managed to whisper out,

"Allison?"


	2. Chapter 1

" **TELL** me why we're moving again?"

"You know why Shay, the hospital is laying people off again and they're starting with the older staff. Me, being there for 14 years doesn't exactly put me in the best position,sweetie."

I huffed as I stuck my box of posters in the trunk of the car. We were moving from everything I knew and she expects me to be fine with it. _Good luck with that._ Not that I was gonna miss this place, but still it's gonna be a new place, new faces, new _everything_ **.**

"How do we even know that Beacon Hills is gonna be any better? Besides, you know my _condition."_

She winced at my words and paused from loading the car to look at her hands on her hips, she sighed.

"They offered me a really great position at their hospital and it'll be a fresh start for both of us. End of discussion, Shay. Now, let's go."

Knowing that it was pointless to fight with her, I plopped in the car and tuned everything out with music. It was a twenty-six hour drive from Houston to Beacon Hills and I knew it wasn't wise of me to get Mom riled up.

"I'm sorry Ma, but I'm scared."

"Well, I am too. Who said high school isn't work? We'll get through this, together."

We smiled at each other and I leaned my head against the window. Staring at the sky, I ran through every scenario that could happen at school. I touched the angry red lines on my wrist and sighed. _Let's hope the cemetery there is small._ Closing my eyes and crossing my arms, I fell asleep squished on the window.

"It's huge!"

Shading my eyes from the glaring sun, I stared up at the massive two-story.

"Well, someone already bought the house back in Texas and Beacon Hills Memorial gave me a bonus just for accepting the job."

" _Thank you, Beacon Hills Memorial!"_

I ran up the porch and into the house, marveling at the amount of space. Mom was probably gonna take the master bedroom, so I ran upstairs, looking for my new room. Then, I saw it. It was the largest room that also had a view of the front of the house and the neighbor's house.

"I call this room!" I yelled.

"OK, now finish unpacking!"

I didn't really feel like unpacking so I just dumped all my boxes in my room. The movers came with our larger furniture and set up my bed for me.

"Thanks!" I smiled at them as they tipped their hats.

Crashing onto my bed, I felt my eyes droop. I tried falling asleep;however, the California heat was killing me and my flannel didn't help, either. Groaning, I unbuttoned my flannel and went to grab a tank top from a box. Unfortunately for me, the box was right next to the windows. _It's a good thing I'm wearing a cute bra._ I glance up and I'm _petrified_ to see my neighbor standing by his window with his mouth gaping. I squealed and hid behind my closet door. My hands scrambled to throw my top on and I ran to close the blinds of my window.

 _What a_ _ **great**_ _first impression._


End file.
